


One as Lovely as She

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness, larry stylinson baby, sorry if the ending sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have a baby girl. Cuteness and fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One as Lovely as She

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you guys! I have a lot of ideas for Stella, so if you like it, tell me! I'll continue the series if it gets enough love! Sorry its so short. Enjoy!

Harry couldn't help it. He cried silently, tears of joy filling up his eyes as he watched a beautiful little girl squirm in the arms of his beloved. Louis was fairing quite similarly, trying to stay strong and failing almost instantly as the wriggling bundle of joy was placed in his arms.

"Do you want to hold her?" He whispered, holding out his arms and smiling gently at Harry, who for all intents and purposes looked absolutely terrified.

"Y--yeah." Harry stuttered, picking up the new baby in his arms. The effect was immediate, his face lighting up as a small noise came from inside the blanket he held against his stomach.

"That's your daddy!" Louis cooed, stroking his daughter's cheek gently. "Its like she knows." There was enough love in the room to last the three a lifetime, and Harry knew in that moment that that was exactly what it would do.

"What are we gonna name her?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly as he wiped away the last of his tears.

"Stella." Answered Louis. He had always dreamed of naming his daughter Stella, a beautiful name for a beautiful angel.

Harry chuckled softly. "Stella Styles. I love it."

Just then the nurse walked in, carrying a car-seat and grinning at the perfect scene in front of her. In all her ten years working at the hospital, she had never seen a couple who looked so perfect, so nurturing and ready to care for the life the had brought into the world. They made her think of her own little family of three, her wife, her daughter Katy, and herself, and she smiled fondly.

She wanted so badly to hug the boys standing in front of her, tell them she understood what they had gone through to get here. That she herself had spent many a night dreaming of what the world would be like with no prejudice. But she felt as if that would be too much, so she simply smiled and said, "I know how you feel."

Louis looked up at her with gratitude, whispering a shy "Thank you." And standing up to take the seat in her hand. She turned to leave, but he caught her in a hug, squeezing her tightly against him.

"She's beautiful." The nurse said softly, hugging back. "You're going to be amazing parents, I'm sure of it." He let her go and she walked out, humming the chorus to"Same Love" softly to herself as she left the room.

"Time to go, my lovelies!" Louis exclaimed as Harry joined him in the hallway, walking out to the car with Stella sleeping in his arms. The two proud parents buckled her in gently, and she slept the whole car ride home. Once they arrived, though, she began screaming, and Harry covered his ears and swore loudly.

After slapping Harry playfully and reminding him to never swear in front of children, Louis carried Stella inside and gave her a bottle, which caused her to calm down almost instantly. Both boys sighed in relief, holding each other as they watched their little miracle fall sound asleep.


End file.
